


I mean, I should hope so

by Madval29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But kinda is, F/F, This is not technically a story with a pairing, i mean not really - Freeform, just read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madval29/pseuds/Madval29
Summary: When Ginny asked Luna to go with her to a tattoo shop, she thought it would not be a problem. Luna didn’t realize how much this one visit would stress her out.





	I mean, I should hope so

When Ginny asked Luna to go with her to a tattoo shop, she thought it would not be a problem. Luna didn’t realize how much this one visit would stress her out. The reason they were going to a tattoo shop was Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies, and tattoos were part of the culture of Quidditch players. As this was Ginny’s first tattoo she wanted a friend who could help, and Luna had three. Sporting some tattoos of the moon and some stars on the back of her left shoulder, Luna was a prime candidate. Ginny likely thought that since Luna had done it before, that she would be able to help Ginny through her first tattoo.

Wandering into Tatting’s Tattoos, Luna was surprised to learn it was owned by the nephew of the co-owner of Twilfitt and Tattings. Ginny wanted a magical tattoo of a bludger that flew across her ribs. However, rib tattoos were supposed to be a particularly painful type of tattoos. Luna heard a rumor that it was the same in the muggle world, but she wasn’t completely sure. 

Luna went with Ginny to make the appointment after they finished having tea on a rare afternoon when Ginny didn’t have practice and Luna didn’t need to work in the office. She did catch the look the tattoo artist threw at her rainbow bracelet while he and Ginny were deciding the final details of Ginny’s tattoo and price. 

More or less completely forgetting about the experience until three weeks later, Luna was surprised the time had passed so quickly. When Ginny asked Luna to come with her once again, Luna made sure she was free and promised to go with her. 

Relaxing on the chair as much as Ginny could, the artist started waving his wand to control the machine as precisely as possible. Once the tattoo artist had placed the sketch on Ginny’s ribs for sizing and received the confirmation from her, the artist started in. Ginny’s face quickly lost all of its color. Ginny may have been very pale, but she usually had a bit of a constant blush that always made Luna smile. Ginny’s lack of general blush and wincing made Luna wince with her. 

It only took three winces before Luna grabbed Ginny’s hand. “Squeeze as hard as you need,” Luna added whispering in Ginny’s ear. Luna was upset that Ginny was in dealing with this much pain. Luna started describing some of the different creatures her father had come across in his travels after the war. She threw in some facts about Newt Scamander and the incorrect parts of his book. Hopefully, Luna’s stroking of Ginny’s arm up and down would help to soothe Ginny. Luna didn’t think much of it, at first. Consequently, Ginny’s face gained a little more color after that at least. 

The tattoo artist stole a glance at Luna’s unique outfit of a rainbow skirt, button down white top, rainbow suspenders, and a blue flannel tied around her waist. Luna was aware that she stood out from the crowd. It didn’t usually bother her. But Luna did have an idea of where this was going. Luna was pretty openly gay, but Ginny had never made mention of her sexuality. She’d been very supportive when Luna came out. But Ginny had never had that need to be who she was as openly as Luna did. 

So, in this instance where the tattoo artist was clearly about to mention them dating, Luna didn’t have a great response or any response at all. “So, are you two close?” He asked. Luna wasn’t sure how to tell Ginny what the tattoo artist was actually asking.

“Yeah, of course. That’s why I asked her to come.” Ginny replied. But Luna didn’t know how to tell Ginny everything that she had just implied to the tattoo artist. Luna didn’t have a problem with being anything other than what she was. But she wasn’t sure how Ginny would take it. Ginny could be pretty thick like her brothers at times. 

“Cool, good for you!” The tattoo artist said. He definitely thought he had a lesbian couple in his shop at the moment. It was great that he was cool with it. But at the same time, Luna didn’t know how to correct him. She was fine with being accused of being gay, as she was gay. But she wasn’t sure how to handle being incorrectly accused of being gay. Luna just kept up her chatter for Ginny. 

“Can I have a glass of water?” Ginny asked the tattoo artist. 

Here was her chance! Luna could have taken the opportunity that he left to grab the water to explain, but she just wasn’t sure how to clarify what was actually happening. Did she explain it to Ginny? Would it make Ginny uncomfortable? Would Ginny being uncomfortable make Luna uncomfortable? Would the two of them being uncomfortable make the tattoo artist uncomfortable? Would this cause him to mess up the tattoo? This was putting pressure on making the explanation just right. 

Before Luna could find the perfect combination of words to explain, the tattoo artist returned with the glass of water and resumed his work. Ginny held the glass out for Luna. Assuming she was done with the glass, Luna just held it in her hand until Ginny wanted some more. Ginny clearly had other ideas. 

“Luna, just drink some water,” Ginny said. Luna quickly drank some water. So, now they were drink sharing in front of the tattoo artist. Drink sharing! Which means, there’s a whole other aspect that Luna would need to explain to Ginny. The explanation would be brutal. Meanwhile, the tattoo artist started smiling smugly. He knew he was right. But he wasn’t right, and Luna couldn’t correct him now. 

At least the rest of the appointment went well. No one other than Luna felt a strange tension. Ginny was just as oblivious as she was earlier, and Luna was just a ball of nervous gay. 

As the artist was charming the tattoo, he asked a few more questions. Luna mentioned that she was planning to be tattooed in a month or so. Ginny slid in with “Yeah, I’m going to go with her and hold her hand for that one.” Oh, why did Ginny say that? Luna might die. 

The tattoo artist just replied with “I mean, I should hope so.” Luna died on the spot there. Well, maybe not, but it was a close one. Luckily the appointment ended quickly after that. Ginny clearly had no clue. 

Even though she knew it was ridiculous, Luna was stressing. What if when Ginny went back for her next tattoo, Luna wasn’t there. Then the tattoo artist would ask where her girlfriend was. Luna was feeling anxious about the whole hypothetical future event. Maybe they should never be tattooed again. But that wasn’t an option knowing Ginny, her chosen career, and Luna’s need to decorate her skin. Thankfully it was over, Luna had been on dates with men (before she was out) that were less stressful than this.


End file.
